Mother Bear
by theweirdperson
Summary: The Avatar is not the only immortal spirit in the world... Oneshot. No original characters involved.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.  
_

Everyone knows of the Avatar: eternally reincarnating hero who wields all four elements.

Yet they have forgotten me.

Once I was revered as a goddess: the Mother, they called me. I appeared to my followers in the form of a woman... or that of a great bear. That was when I was young and still powerful.

But as with all of my kind, my own power waned over the years. My strength was dependant on the worship of my followers.

Each year at harvest, they left for me the firstfruits as an offering, and I ate and was strengthened.

When they were in need, they called out to me, and I came to their aid.

And for a long time, all was well.

But then... the people began to forget. New gods took my place.

And I became weak.

When those few that remembered cried out for help, I could do little, and so they too turned to the new, young, powerful gods.

Still I watched them. For I loved them: those weak, forgetful, noble, beautiful humans. I would have given anything to have had the strength to truly help them.

One day, it came to me: the only way I could do anything in the world of humans was to _become _human.

The last of my strength I used in the transformation, and it was done.

Ever since, I too have gone through countless reincarnations. Unlike the Avatar, I am always female, for that is my nature.

In my most recent, I was born to a noble family of the Fire Nation. Perhaps my parents percieved my true nature-- they named me Ursa, which means Bear.

When I am human, I cannot remember much of my past-- only brief glimpses of faint recollections. Yet the drive to help humans remains.

I married well-- the son of Fire Lord Azulon was my husband. Surely, in such a place of power, I could do much for my people.

But I was only human. A goddess no longer, I could not hope to stop a war.

I bore two children to my husband Ozai. The eldest, Zuko, was a fine boy with the makings of a noble man.

But the younger, Azula... something must have gone wrong with her. She was a vicious child, feeding on the pain of others. Yet she was the more powerful of the two.

Is it always thus? Must the wicked always have the upper hand?

Being human did less for me than I had hoped.

Yet I loved them both. I am the Mother Bear: fiercely protective of her cubs.

I gave my life for one of them.

When my husband insulted his elder brother, the Fire Lord was furious. Iroh was his heir, and to punish Ozai, Azulon planned to use Zuko, Ozai's only son, as a human sacrifice to Agni.

He tried to keep his plans a secret, but a lady of the court has a keen ear for information and a wide web of contacts.

Agni... one of the gods who drove me from power. My human self began to remember.

I had never demanded such a sacrifice from my followers in the days of my strength.

But Agni was a bloodthirsty god. Although the human sacrifice had not been carried out for many years now, Azulon intended to reinstate the practice.

I had to protect Zuko. He loved me more than any other in the world, and his love gave me strength.

I requested an audience with the Fire Lord.

When he granted it, I pleaded for my son's life. He seemed surprised that I knew, but simply shook his head.

"Ozai must be punished," he explained. "You are still young. There will be other children."

"No." I was angry. He motioned for me to leave.

I didn't.

He ordered the guards to remove me.

"I am the Mother Bear," I whispered. And I changed.

Where I had been, a large bear stood. I charged, bellowing, at the Fire Lord, who was too shocked to stop me.

After he was dead, I collapsed. The power that had changed me had stolen my lifeforce, and I simply faded away.

I reclaimed my memories. I could have reincarnated right then.

But I didn't. I didn't want to forget.

I followed my son, watching over him. He loved me still, even though I was gone. Perhaps, if he needed me, I could help him in small ways.

I couldn't save him from his father, and my heart ached at his pain-- both physical and emotional.

But I watched still. I will watch over him until he dies.

I am the Mother Bear, and that is my nature.

_Author's Note: Princess Ursa... mother of Zuko and Azula. A fairly minor character who only shows up in flashbacks. Yet she played a major role in Zuko's formative years. This is an attempt to provide a bit more depth to her character._

_Okay, maybe it's more strangeness than depth. But still, it's something, right?_

_I hope you enjoyed reading!  
_


End file.
